Araf
About the race, Creatures from another dimention. History Origin - Came from another world The Araf is a non coporial race from another place then Khairanworld. No one knows exactly where not have put to much interest in it, not even themselfs. Their first contact was when a mage, Toht Sauzish, accidentally did wrong with a portal spell. It was grate chaos and took him long time to reproduse the sucsess with intention. The first ones he manage to call forward was small and most ofthen not in solid form. He named them after the dark shadows in a childrensbook he favoured as they reminded him of it. The shadows in qestions was easy to manipulate and could easaly meld with other things, be it a solid book or his living cat. By using magic he manage to controll them with ease and became quite famous for this magic he had created. His story ended with an experiment where he summoned a to big one, it had a more solid form then the others and was harder to controll, in fact so hard that it shredded it's bonds and took posestion of its summonor. They never found him again, but his reaserch was possesed by the high caounsil of magic and strictly regulated from there on. Pre. Katalyst The Araf was summoned as trops or as usfull ways of making living magic. Stone gates that crushed any intruder or be it swords that burned anyone but their owner. Thoes that took on living forms ofthen became something of slaves to their mage who controled them, ofthen called familiars. Most of thoes did work as assistants or did menial tasks for their master. After Katalyst Ones magic was cut from the world, all the Araf that had not been returned to their dimension was stuck on Khairan, unable to return. While most of the Araf could do without nurisment more then the surounding magic to survive their ofthen breef stay in the physical world they now had to resort on other means. Some hunted and ate other creatures, others sustained by consuming magic in whathever still had some residue. During the war, most Araf was rounded up as soldiers, deals where made where they where fed and sustained for their help in the battle. Once war was over, most of them fled, knowing that they where not welcomed and made it on their own as good as they could. Biology Their Apparence At later time, reaserch led to three clasifications of Araf. The smalest, named Goblin, has never any physical form, it's easy to "use" and even without much magic capability follows comands of others. Without any physical body to posses it can do verry little on it's own. Second class is called Gargoil, and can varry in both efectivness and abbility. It most ofthen has a physical representation but can sometime be without. Even so it still has lot of power and one needs trained magical skills or tools to controll it. If a Gargoil does take a host body it can ofthen utilise it's abilities and it's "host" without much training at all. Last group is named Grotesk. All registerd grotesk's ever sumond has had a physical form, and while they are able to posses other things and beings like the others their grate power ofthen does slowly disintigrate it's vessle making them verry hard to contain. Most ofthen each Araf has their own apparence and is easy to disiferate. And most ofthen their powers can be obvious by their looks. Culture ccc Economy ccc Religion ccc Trivia *ccc